Otis' Mom/Transrcript
Here's 28th episode for season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene opens up with Otis walking in the barnyard and sees a depressing Bessie looking at a picture) * Otis: Hey, Bessie. * Bessie: (depressed) Hey, Otis. * Otis: Oooooh, you got me there wi---Wait, "Hey Otis"? What, no insults, no zingers? Who are you and what you've done with my sarcastic, anger-spewing friend!!!! * Bessie: (growls in anger) * Otis: Ahh, fear!!! * Bessie: (sighs in depression) * Otis: What, no hitting? My face is surprisingly not stingy. * Bessie: For your information, this is a picture of my long-lost son. I was separated him from when he was just a few months old. I remember it like it was yesterday (Flashbacks to a petting zoo years ago) * Bessie VO: We were at the petting zoo at the county fair, when a sweet baby snuck off, to play with some balloons. (The baby grabs a whole bushel of them in his mouth and suddenly floated off) * Bessie VO: When I turned around, he was floating into the air and I never saw him again. (Flashback ends) * Otis: That's so weird. I was separated from my mom at the county fair when I was a baby. All I have to remember by is my first cow bell. Wait here, I'll go get it! (searches for it) * Bessie: (sighs) My baby. * Otis: See? Here it is. (Bessie looks at it and is surprised) * Otis: I like to nuzzle it when I'm stressed out and stuff, you know, world's getting me down. It's kinda like a secruity blanket, that's made of iron, and makes a ringing sound and (sees Bessie smiling) why are you staring at me like that? * Bessie: This is my baby cowbell. Do you know what this means? * Otis: I think I do and it feels..no. * Bessie: Otis, I'm your mother! (Otis screams in shock 3 times) * Bessie: You done? * Otis: Hold on. One more. (screams) (Later that day, Otis gathers the gang together to tell them the news) * Otis: And so, long story weird, Bessie's my mom. * Bessie: That's right. Otis is my big, handsome snookieums. I'll be right be back, baby. * Otis: Ok, mom. (Everyone was adored by the news as Bessie heads inside the barnyard) * -Is she gone? * -She's gone. (Everyone is now shocked by the news and Peck faints) * Pig: Everything I know is a lie! By the way, when's lunch? * -Otis,have you lost it!?! * -There is no way you could be Bessie's long lost kid. * -Yeah, she literally hates your guts. * Otis: Guys, guys, I'm way ok with this. Now I know, in the past, Bessie has an ice block for a heart and anger where her blood should be, but that's because she was upset about her son. She's a new person now. - - - - * Bessie: Clearly, I need another firm but loving hand to upraise this child. (sees the other boys near the well whistling to themselves) Alright morons, which one of you wants to marry me? * -You mean us and you together, forever? * -Possibly make our lives miserable that you do now? * Bessie: Pretty much. (All the boys runs off except for Everett and Pip) * Pip: I WILL! I WILL!!! ME PICK ME!!! * Bessie: Anyone else? * Pip: YES, ME!!!! Look up! I'm right in front of you! * Bessie: Anyone at all? (sees Everett) Oldie, how bout you? (Everett jumps in the well) * Pip: Pick me! For the love of chesse, pick me! * Bessie: Oh well, guess I have do it for my baby. Come on, mini moron, let's go break the news to your new stepson. * Pip: Can we cuddle first? (Later that day, Otis puts his cowbell back as Bessie comes by again) * Bessie: Otis. * Otis: Hey, Bessie. You know what, no need to apologize. I feel the same way. But the important thing is that we learn from this and move one in a way we can both be comfortable with. * Bessie: Yeah, save it. I like to meet your new daddy. (shows Pip) * Pip: SON!!!! * Otis: (screams in horror 3 times) * Pip: Are you d---? * Otis: (Screams and drops to his knees) * Bessie: Let's face it. You're a handful. Sure, he's repulsive with his stupid, little face and ratty tail, but I have to think as a mother. * Pip: Yeah, O, don't worry. Having me as your dad won't change your life that much. (Otis in shock imagines his life with Pip as his new dad) * Pip: Son, your mom and I are going out. (turns of TV) You have to babysit your half-cow, half-mouse sister. * Otis: Aww, Dad! I was going bowling tonight. * Pip: No backtalk! You're not to old to go over my knee, you know! * Otis: Yeah, I like to see--(suddenly getting spanked) * Bessie: (looks at the family photo) How can't he be more like his freaky mouse-cow sister? * Pip: And one to grow on! (Flash ends and Otis screams in fear and runs off) * Bessie: Ah, he'll get over it. Come on, let's get hitch. (Later, outside) * Bessie: So, anybody know a good minister? * Pig: Well, I used to be a ship captain. * -Since when? * Pig: A few years ago, however it didn't end well. (Flashbacks to Pig as captain singing a shanty and looking through binoculars) * Pig: Hey, is that a iceberg? (accidentally crashes the ship, puts on a female wig, and slowly backs away) (Flashback ends) * Abby: I find that hard to believe. * -Me too. * Pig: I believe it and that what matters. * Bessie: Good enough. Now let's do this before I get cold udders. (Later at the wedding) * Pig: Welcome, everybody. Let's set sail for love. (The wedding begins as Everett started playing music) * Henna: That bouquet is mine! * Peck: In your dreams! * Abby: I try not to cry. Oh who am I kidding! (sobs) * Otis: They won't really go through with it, I mean there's just no way. There's absolutely, positively, (looks outside) Huh?! (sees Bessie walking down the isle) NOOOOOO!!! (heads for his cowbell) Bell make nightmare go bye-bye (repeatedly until he sees something shocking in the newspaper) What the-?! * Pig: I now pronounce you man and--- * Otis: STOP THE WEDDING!!!!!! * Everyone: (gasps as Everett plays suspense music then falls over) * Otis: Listen to me. I've always kept cowbell wrapped in a newspaper from the day I was seperated from my mom. * -So? * Otis: But it's dated an entire year, 'after' Bessie's kid floated away. I can't be Bessie son. * Everyone: (shocked and confused) * Otis: I'm sorry, Bessie. I know you want your son back, but it's not me. * Bessie: (feels depressed for a moment) Phew. What a relief. * Otis: Huh. Not what you uselessly say when your heart is breaking into a million pieces * Bessie: I didn't know which was worst: Having you for a son or being married to a rat. * Pip: Too late! No going back now! Come on Porky! Make with the words! Let's go! Chop chop! Pork chop, let's go! * Bessie: Phew, I gotta get some air. (throws bouquet accidentally into Everett) * Peck: That bouquet is mine! * Henna: No mine! * Pip: Wait, where everybody going!?! Come back! The food is paid for! * Pig: Ah, I also do bar mitzvahs! (Later that day, under a tree) * Otis: Hey, Bessie. * Bessie: Hey, moron. Thank goodness that whole thing's over. * Otis: Oh, it wasn't so bad, was it? I think I liked being your son. You know for like an eighth for a day. * Bessie: Well, I didn't completely hate you as a son either. Tell anybody and I'll take you out. * Otis: Our secret! Pinkie swear! Promise! * Bessie: You think maybe I could burp you one last time * Otis: Alright. But seriously, just once more. (burps) * Bessie: That's my boy. * -So, things worked out ok for you guys. * Otis: Yeah, I think so. * Bessie: For now. But tomorrow, it'll be the same as usual. (leaves) * Otis: There the Bessie we all know. We'll see you guys around. (leaves) * -Well looks like everything's back to normal. * -Yeah. * -Still though, I wonder what happen to Bessie's kid. * -I'm sure he in a better place. * -Or still floating around. * -What makes you say that? * Pooh: Look! * Bessie Kid: (now all grown) Hello? Hello? I'm been up here a very long time. A little help please. * -Don't worry. We'll get you down! * -Quick, somebody get Bessie! Everyone, grab a blanket and follow that cow! (Everyone chased after that the cow) * -Just hang in there! The End. In the loving memory of Lee PaulsenCategory:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Episodes